Matrix vs Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon
by Gabe4554
Summary: Its the Matrix. Versus. The Crouching Tiger. Hidden Dragon. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!
1. Bad chapter but read to get the point

The Matrix vs. Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon

Ok This will be cool…. I hope but there is a little twist, All new characters for Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon gang, which I will call the CTHD gang, and the only people from the matrix that are fighting are Neo, Trinity, Morpheus, Ghost and Niobe

So R/R hope you like

Neo: We have people from china that say they are going to murder all of the Matrix IN the matrix and if we don't go in they will destroy the matrix …. uhhh okay

Trinity: Oh Neo you're so sexy

Morpheus, Ghost and Niobe: …… O_O

Neo: Are we going to stand here staring wide eyes at trinity or are we going to FIGHT. 

Morpheus: Well when are they jacking in.

Neo: now

Ghost: well how fast could they figure out a way in?

"Operator runs in"

Operator Chinese fighters found a way in the matrix and are destroying EVERY THING

Ghost: O_O

Neo: Uh fast

"Every one jacks in"

Neo: Quick we have no ammunition only a 3 swords and this metal bar and uh this Taser. Ghost and Niobe you take 2 swords and go to the roof and jump down when I give the signal

Niobe: What's the signal

Neo: Heh Heh… when I give you the middle finger

Niobe: umm okay

Morpheus: you get the Taser… you-

Morpheus: wait wait wait. I get the worst thing and I'm the most experienced what's with this.

Neo: shut up! And like I was saying…

Morpheus: you shut up man ill fight with my fists.

Neo: fine but you run out first and shock the person at the door then run back in and ill go out with a sword and start killing everyone and then you and trinity come out then ill give the signal. Ok here we go.

Morpheus: got it

Ghost: okay 

Niobe: Lets do it

Neo: OKAY that is really corny,  how every one says there last words before there fight… fine OKAY trinity say you last word or words before we kick some Chinese ass.

Trinity: OH Neo your so funny HA HA HA HA HA "feels neo's chest"

Neo: GET TO UR POSISITIONS!

Hope you liked it R/R I don't care if it's a flamer but R/R 

Next chapter will be out soon


	2. the fight this is a good chapter

The Matrix vs. Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon

Ok This will be cool…. I hope but there is a little twist, All new characters for Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon gang, which I will call the CTHD gang, and the only people from the matrix that are fighting are Neo, Trinity, Morpheus, Ghost and Niobe

So R/R hope you like

Neo: We have people from china that say they are going to murder all of the Matrix IN the matrix and if we don't go in they will destroy the matrix …. uhhh okay

Trinity: Oh Neo you're so sexy

Morpheus, Ghost and Niobe: …… O_O

Neo: Are we going to stand here staring wide eyes at trinity or are we going to FIGHT. 

Morpheus: Well when are they jacking in.

Neo: now

Ghost: well how fast could they figure out a way in?

"Operator runs in"

Operator Chinese fighters found a way in the matrix and are destroying EVERY THING

Ghost: O_O

Neo: Uh fast

"Every one jacks in"

Neo: Quick we have no ammunition only a 3 swords and this metal bar and uh this Taser. Ghost and Niobe you take 2 swords and go to the roof and jump down when I give the signal

Niobe: What's the signal

Neo: Heh Heh… when I give you the middle finger

Niobe: umm okay

Morpheus: you get the Taser… you-

Morpheus: wait wait wait. I get the worst thing and I'm the most experienced what's with this.

Neo: shut up! And like I was saying…

Morpheus: you shut up man ill fight with my fists.

Neo: fine but you run out first and shock the person at the door then run back in and ill go out with a sword and start killing everyone and then you and trinity come out then ill give the signal. Ok here we go.

Morpheus: got it

Ghost: okay 

Niobe: Lets do it

Neo: OKAY that is really corny,  how every one says there last words before there fight… fine OKAY trinity say you last word or words before we kick some Chinese ass.

Trinity: OH Neo your so funny HA HA HA HA HA "feels neo's chest"

Neo: GET TO UR POSISITIONS!

Hope you liked it R/R I don't care if it's a flamer but R/R 

Next chapter will be out soon


	3. Cling Cling Cling the fight is on

In the last chapter the Matrix group started the fight with the Crouching tiger hidden dragon group and Morpheus was knocked out and Neo doesn't know why. Right now Neo is helping Trinity fight a girl who is wearing red. In this chapter someone wins the fight not telling who you must read. Okay R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Cling" "Cling" "Cling" the swords and the metal bar went. No one was making any contact on each other's bodies. Trinity was doing a lot better she wasn't tired any more. He thought they would win this fight however, he thought too soon. Trinity was then sliced in the neck small but her artery was hit and she started to fall but then she answered the phone and was brought out of the matrix. It was all up to Neo now to win this battle. Neo hit her sword out of her hand although; when Neo went to go hit her she jumped up and kicked the metal bar out of Neos hand. Now it was a battle between strength and skills. They jumped into an alley way and started running up the walls (hey this is the matrix) and switching walls and doing a whole bunch of fancy punches and flips. Neo ran faster then her and jumped down on her stomach and they both began to fall at a very fast speed. Neo threw her into the wall and she began rolling and she just began to fall faster. Neo pushed off the wall and kicked off of the girl and did his "superman thing" but something was holding on to him so that he couldn't do it as fast… it was the lady. He tried to kick off of her but he couldn't he flew higher and she let go when he reached the top of the building. Neo flew away as quick as he could. He eventually found Niobe. Ghost was laying on the ground next to her and so was all the other 4 men with cuts all over their hands where they tried to block the sword with there hands. Niobe said that ghost fell on Morpheus and was zapped by the taser in his pocket. The taser touched him in the neck. Niobe brought his body with her. And she said that Morpheus woke up and answered the phone. Neo asked how he woke up and Niobe said she zapped him and he woke up. They both laughed. Neo told her that the girl wasn't knocked out or even dead she was still perfectly fine. But she couldn't do that much damage to the matrix world her self. So they just left but first they tried to figure a way to get the Chinese people out of the matrix world and when they picked them up the Chinese people just disinagrated and probably went back into the real world. So they answered the Phone and left.  When they got back Trinity was being helped and Morpheus was laying down. 

Its 11:11 at night so I'm hittin the hay hoped you liked this chapter review it PLEASE. 

If you don't like it tough im not a huge fan of my writing or Matrix so please no flamers thanx  -_- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	4. NO NO NO dont go!

Ok so im a bad writer I admit it so if you try and put in your own words it will be a whole much cooler any way this chapter will be good I hope??? R/R

Neo walked over to the nurse (hey look im not a matrix freak I don't know if there is really nurses or not!) helping morpheus and she said he would be fine just he wouldn't be able to think strait for a while because he was hit in the head hard. Neo then walked to Trinity. She said she was fine, but she didn't look fine. She was limping and kept feeling her neck where she was sliced. Then he looked over at Ghost and he also kept grabbing his neck where he was zapped by the taser. 

They all went over to the computer and saw that they had yet another warning from the CTHD. It read: Wow I'm impressed you all are very good fighters, mostly Neo though. Now let me introduce myself. My name is Bai Tsa I was the girl that you fought nice to meet you. Also there is Lu Shey he was the tall man.  There were also 4 short boys Ling See, Soo Fey, Shin Goo, and Fon Zie. Ling See was the boy in the blue and green and Shin Goo was in the Black and Shoo fey was wearing black and red. We are the crouching tiger hidden dragon. We want to destroy the matrix because we want the earth to die.  Many people suffer, that my dear friends we want to put an end to. I see that you are very good fighters I will pay any one of you $200,500 to join our forces and from then on you will be paid $10,000 an hour. Also if you join us you will become human and get to know other human people. You can also spend all of your time doing anything you have ever dreamed of. Sounds like a good deal eh? But you must convert first you will be put through 2 weeks of converting. I guess all now I can say is either join us or keep fighting. Oh by the way you know that guy green tea…… he is in crouching tiger hidden dragon so don't trust him…. I guess.

Neo sat down thinking and quickly he said, if you join… you will go up against me, and I will kill you no matter who you are so don't join, if you don't want to fight me. Everyone also agreed.

Niobe had a dream that night. She was a human not a robot in the dream. She had friends over and everyone was drunk and laughing and having a great time and they had dinner and after everyone left she went swimming in her in ground pool. She had a huge house and she was not as serious as she was now as a robot. She wasn't fighting any one kicking the crap out of anyone. She…. was happy.  Niobe woke up early like around 4:00 before anyone else was awake. She thought and thought for 2 hours and started making her bed.

At 7:30 Neo woke up and Niobe was not next to him. All there was…. was a note.

HA HA now I get to watch you guys suffer until the next chapter comes out. R/R!!!!!

Gabe4554


	5. The letter

As you can see u r probably in suspense about what that note was for well ill tell you just read. And after about a month of writers block I am finally "unblocked" R/R I don't even care if it's a flamer

Neo rolled over and picked up the note wondering what the note was for and sort of scared to read it.

Dear my love Neo,

I have switched sides I am converting to the crouching tiger hidden dragon. Its not the greed that wanted me to go it was becoming human. Being a robot is… not as good as being a human. You can do so much more then I am doing right now you have feelings and that's what I want. So I guess this is good-bye… forever.

                                                                                              Love,

                                                                                                Niobe.

Neo got up from bed.  He ran to the door kicked it open and SCREAMED!!!! !@#$, I hate this !?!ing world Niobe why have you left me !#@$. He ran and kicked the door open. He met everyone at the lab (the place where they jack in I think) and said Niobe has switched sides. She wanted to be a human……..

But as I said I am going to fight and kill any one on the other team. 

"You've got mail"

From The CTHD,

Going to destroy the matrix world come in and fight or you can whimp out and not fight Niobe….NEO! Neo was already in the chair before everyone else and said COME ON EVERYONE JACK IN HURRY!!!!! THEY'RE DESTROYING THE MATRIX WORLD!  They all jacked in and this time they had guns!

Calm down it's a short chapter don't blame me BLAME WRITERS BLOCK! Grrrrrrrr kill it if you get the chance…. It's a horrible diesis 


End file.
